


Maternity

by thepfeffernusse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breast Growth, Breast Hypertrophy, F/M, Gigantomastia, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Married Life, Pregnancy, Pregnancy-induced gigantomastia, Sexy, macromastia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepfeffernusse/pseuds/thepfeffernusse
Summary: Sean and Melissa are a young married couple who both desperately want to start a family. After a year and a half of trying and failing to conceive, a weekend of sexual experimentation before an extended holiday vacation might just have given them the one thing they always wanted; with a couple of shocking surprises thrown into the bargain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Happy Couple

Sean woke up with a start as his alarm blared through the dim light of their bedroom. He had forgotten to turn the damn thing off for the week and this was his reward. He stood up and brought a hand down hard on top of the large button on top of the clock to silence it. As he fell backward into his bed, he heard his wife stirring from her own slumber as he lay flat on his back; half uncovered, one leg hanging off the side of the mattress, and one arm over his itching and aching eyes.

"Sorry, babe." He said as he rolled over to kiss her lightly on the cheek. "I forgot to turn it off for vacation."

His wife, Melissa, rolled over before he could reach her to steal a kiss on his lips and smiled with just a hint of exhaustion on her face.

"It's fine," she said, pulling the covers down towards her feet and turning to stand. "Could be a good way to start our time off. Get up early and make good use of our limited time."

As the covers came down and she sat up, Sean noticed her boobs–free of all restraints save for her thin nightgown–flop weightily down and bounce into their natural position. He had been unable to put his finger on what seemed so different the night before, but he thought he had it now. They had been fully engaged in a weekend-long romp through the house, having raucous and exuberant sex on novel surfaces and in positions they had never even thought to try before. Since Sunday, he had thought briefly that Melissa's chest seemed a little bigger than on Friday. Now, on Monday morning, he knew without a doubt that his dear wife was bigger.

"Err," he began, clearing his throat and starting over. "Sweetie, are you feeling...normal?"

"Hm?" Melissa stopped making up her side of the bed and looked up at him with an eyebrow cocked in the way he always found so charming. "Did last night's supper not agree with you? I told you that stew had been in there for a few days."

"No, no," Sean waved a hand in front of himself a few times in dismissal. "I mean do _you_ , personally, feel different, or weird, or, hell, anything?"

She kept looking at him with a curious look in her eye.

"Should I? Did you change my whole world last night?"

"I'm not trying to be funny or cool, Mel." 

Sean walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He cupped her tits in his hands and gave the slightest possible squeeze he could, evoking a short gasp from his wife.

"These are a little bigger, right?" He asked.

"I don't think so?"

Melissa said it with a hitch in her voice, almost like she couldn't be sure. Looking down at herself as he held her boobs up in his hands, she put her own hands on top of his and silently motioned for him to let her go. Sean acquiesced and she walked towards the closet where their floor length mirror stood across from the doorway. Flicking on the light as she walked into the small space, she stood opposite the mirror's surface and gazed carefully at her reflection. She slowly brought a hand up to her chest and felt her right breast, followed by her left. She then turned in profile and pressed the hem of her nightgown close to her body to get a good view of their projection.

Sean looked in from the bedroom, standing at an angle so that he could see Melissa's reflection in its entirety. He looked first at her toned legs, his eyes following them up to a well-sculpted ass and relatively wide hips that were presently hidden under the loose and silky fabric of her nightgown. His gaze continued the tour up her body to see the wavy brown hair that hung to her mid-back until he was finally looking unabashedly into the reflection of her icy blue eyes, which narrowed playfully.

"How often do you stare at my tits that you know they're bigger before I do?" She asked, calling out to Sean over her shoulder; her voice slightly muffled from all the fabric that hung around her.

"I was right then?" Sean said as he walked towards his dresser for a change of clothes.

"I think so. They're not up like a full cup size or anything, but I'm sure they're a little more full or something."

She stepped out of the closet, without the nightgown, now wearing a fresh set of underwear–her bra halfway on as she attempted to fasten the hooks behind her back.

"Once I get this on I'll know for certain." She said as she adorably scrunched up her features with the effort of fastening the hooks in such an awkward way.

Sean had always thought that his wife was one of the cutest girls anyone would ever see and it was the little things like the faces she made when she tried to do simple things in an overly complex way that truly cemented that for him.

"Yup," she said as she settled her boobs into the cups. "This is my favorite bra. Fit like a glove until today, dammit."

"Any idea why that's happening now after all these years?"

Sean and Melissa were only 27 and 25 respectively, but they had been dating since just after college, had moved in together after dating for six months, and had been married for over two years now. They knew each other well enough after so long together.

"No clue, but there are some women who grow out a little more as they get older. Rule number eighty-four of the Woman's Handbook: 'Never get too comfortable with any one bra, because something will randomly change.'"

Sean laughed at her sarcastic wit, but continued to privately press down his excitement. Melissa was his one and only, but he had a definite thing for boobs. He didn't really care that his wife wasn't particularly busty at a 34C, but a little bit more never hurt in his mind. If she continued to grow a little more, say up to a full D-cup, he wouldn't mind it at all.

"Well," he said. "I won't complain."

"I know you won't," Melissa pouted, mockingly mumbling to herself. "But finding that one bra that truly fits is like seeing a blue whale out in the wild; perfectly plausible, but still a rare and magical event."

"I know, I know." Sean said disarmingly as he pulled a clean t-shirt on over his head. "Do you want to go shopping for another one at some point?"

Melissa shook her head.

"I'm not spending a penny until I figure out what's going on. I could be a little bloated or something for all I know. It seems a little much for that, but stranger things have happened. If things start feeling a little too crazy in the next few days, well, I'll go check in with Dr. Matthews."

"Crazy how?" Sean asked as he searched the closet for a pair of jeans.

"Crazy in a way that I don't want to talk about too much for fear of jinxing us."

Sean got the message. They were both the type of people who definitely saw kids in their future and recent events had not been solely for pleasure. Although they agreed to give themselves a year or so of wedded bliss, they had been trying without much success to get a family started for the last year and a half. They weren't superstitious, but they didn't like to talk about it for a multitude of reasons. Melissa was nervous about getting fertility tests done until they had exhausted all other possibilities for fear of hurting their relationship or needless guilt.

"Alright, then." Sean threw on a coat and grabbed the leash that hung on a hook by the bedroom door. "I'm going to take the old hound for a walk. Think about what you want for breakfast. We could probably get in somewhere good since most people will be at work by now."

Melissa heard Sean opening the door to their dog's kennel and the resultant scrabbling of her many claws on the hardwood floor in the living room.

"C'mon, Linny!" 

She smiled at the enthusiastic tone her husband reserved especially for the German Shepherd currently skidding around the living room like a bat out of hell. 

"Let's go for walkies, girl!"

It was the way he acted with Linny that made her so sure that Sean would be such a great father. If he loved and pampered his dog so much, she could only imagine what he would do for his own child. She turned to the side and looked at her mirror again, looking in particular at her flat stomach with some resentment.

_We're going to make a baby, dammit._ She thought, mostly directing it to her own reproductive organs as to will them to work as they should.

She truly wanted to give her husband the family he had always so plainly wanted. The conversation all those years ago that had lead up to the mutual discovery that they both wanted to have at least a couple of children had been a long and rewarding one. Melissa believed it was the one that truly cemented their relationship and bound them together as a serious couple. If she couldn’t get pregnant, especially if it was something wrong with her, she wasn’t sure that she would be able to forgive herself. Although she had a strong independent streak and her own goals and aspirations, she also saw it as her right and privilege to make her husband happy as well. She was simply a giving sort and that was one of the things that her husband loved about her. She never wanted to get in the way or make trouble for anyone else; almost to a fault, as he had told her often enough.

Melissa decided she needed to take her mind off of herself and put her energy towards something useful. She threw on some clothes and made her way to the kitchen to make a quick pot of coffee. Turning on the TV from the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room, she saw that a particularly raunchy porno was still paused from that weekend’s activities. It had been her idea, something she had been told could help lighten the mood and increase the general aura of arousal during sex. It had been more of a distraction and source of sarcastic amusement for both of them in the end and they had moved on to better things once it was turned off and forgotten. It had given her a good idea for an adventurous position that she planned to use again in the near future, so it wasn’t a total loss.

She changed the channel to the news and sat down with a cup of steaming coffee to wait for Sean to come home with the dog. As Melissa thought about the lazy days ahead of them she couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction. They had both taken time off from work until the end of the year, but had no intentions of traveling for the holidays. They were going to relax at home and screw each others’ brains out for the next two weeks. If Melissa finally got pregnant as well, the timing would be pretty much perfect. It would make Sean’s Christmas if he found out he was going to be a father. She sipped her coffee and idly rubbed one slightly swollen breast. They were just a little sore now that she thought about it.

*** * ***

As Sean and Linny made their way down their street, just as they broke away from the lines of houses and into the small park at the center of their neighborhood, he noticed an enormous dark stormcloud on the horizon. Lightning flashed regularly in the gray-purple clouds of the huge thunderhead coming over the hills outside of town.

"That's a big damn storm for the weatherman to miss, girl."

Sean spoke out loud to his dog as she relieved herself in the grass near the street, panting and looking satisfied with herself. It was something he was a big believer in. Even though dogs couldn’t understand him, it didn’t mean they didn’t pick up on things here and there. Body language and tone of voice could work wonders on keeping a dog active and engaged as you spent time with them. Since he was home for the next two weeks and change he planned to spend some quality time with his dog as well.

"Then again I didn't really watch much about the weather this weekend, did I?"

Linny barked loudly in reply.

"No need to get pissy about it, daddy was busy,” He looked up at the sky, already turning from bright gray of the overcast winter sky to a darker shade that indicated rain.

“We're going to have to cut the trip short, girl. Let's get back home before it really hits the fan."

After waiting for Linny to do her business and retrieving it from the park's pristine lawn, Sean turned and headed for home again. As he walked easily up the slightly inclined sidewalks that line the street he whistled tunelessly for his dog’s benefit.

Linny’s ears perked up and she looked back at him a few times as she walked just ahead of him, leaving just enough slack in the leash to keep her collar loose at her neck, but keeping up speed.

"Maybe we can still get to breakfast before it gets too bad." Sean looked down to his beloved dog. "What do you think, Lin? Can we make it?"

Linny barked again happily.

"Yeah, good girl. I'll bring you back a little bacon if you don't tell your mother."

Linny wagged her tail and trotted easily beside him as they walked home to the sound of distant thunder. Sean felt like something big was on its way, he just did.


	2. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa's steady growth continues as she begins to really bust out of all of her bras. Concerned with how rapidly things are progressing and curious about how it is even happening, she goes to see her doctor who gives some startling and exciting news.

It had been a week since Sean had first brought Melissa's apparently expanding breasts to her attention. The bra that she had been using as her metaphorical measuring stick, the nice black one that fit her so perfectly only seven or eight days previous, was now woefully inadequate. The upper curves of her boobs now pressed up towards her chin uncomfortably when she wore it and her latest measurement that morning indicated that she had grown nearly an inch at the bust since the other day. Any attempts to squeeze into the majority of her bras were pretty much a nonstarter.

Sean had been trying–and failing miserably–to mask his enthusiasm for her newly bountiful bosom, but she knew exactly how he felt about her predicament. She didn't want to complain and spoil his fun, but the rate at which she had grown seemed more than a bit out of the ordinary to her. Melissa had called her doctor, who had graciously agreed to give her a quick examination and run a test or two the following morning, just the day before, but she was still anxious to find out exactly why she was suddenly exploding out of her clothes. An exaggeration, perhaps, but not much of one by her reckoning. Since Sean was out walking the dog again she allowed herself a brief moment of panic at the sudden change to her body and fell to the floor in frustration and concern. She was aware she was attractive in most respects, but no woman in the world–save perhaps for the most conceited of narcissists–was entirely comfortable with their self image. She had always thought her breasts were a nice size and shape for her body and now they were bigger by quite a bit in the grand scheme of things. Sean seemed to like it, but she didn't really want it to go too far. If they were to get too big she worried that they may lose the teardrop shape of which she had always been so secretly proud.

She removed the now ill-fitting bra and stood up to return to her closet to look for something that she could possibly squeeze into. She ended up with an old camisole that had enough support built into it that a thick, button-up flannel shirt covered her sufficiently. She needed to get on the road to her doctor's office as soon as Sean got back if she was going to make it there in time so she threw on her favorite faux shearling coat and picked up her purse on the way out of the bedroom; setting it down on a table by the door for easy access once she was ready to go.

As she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee for the road she could hear a distant barking from outside the house. She could just make out Sean trying to convince Linny not to chase a squirrel when she realized she could feel a dull pain in her breasts once more. She looked down in impatient resignation at her own chest.

_The hell is wrong with you lately?_ She thought. _We’re going to have problems, you and I, if you keep this crap up._

She returned her attention to her coffee, grabbing a large thermos from the cabinet above the coffee maker. By the time she had filled it up and thrown in a few drops of creamer Sean was inside and pulling off his coat and hat.

"It's cold today and the wind'll cut right through you." Sean said as he shook out his hair. "Better grab your good coat, hon."

"I have it ready to go, thanks." She replied, walking out of the kitchen. "I have to get going."

"Hi, bye." He said as she walked by him.

She kissed him on the lips without fully breaking her stride, grabbed her purse from the table, opened the door, slipped on a festive knit cap she took from a stand near the doorway, and stepped outside in one easy motion.

"Call me when you know something, please?" Sean said as she went out the door.

He walked after her, holding the door halfway open and watching Melissa walk to the driveway. Her hips swayed under the coat elegantly and her brunette hair flowed out from under the cap, thick and shining in the sunlight.

"I'll call the minute I know anything, I promise." 

She didn't stop walking for the car or turn as she spoke to him, but Sean understood. He knew she was only in a rush to get more information what was happening to her. Melissa waved as she backed her car out of the driveway and drove off. Linny sat next to Sean's feet, obediently waiting for him to tell her she could go outside.

"We just got home!" Sean told her firmly. "Come on, it's time for your breakfast."

Linny barked excitedly as he said 'breakfast', it was definitely one of the words in her limited English vocabulary.

"Yeah, we'll get you fixed up and then I can play a game for once."

*** * ***

Two hours later, across the city, Melissa was just finishing up her appointment with Dr. Cynthia Matthews, OB-GYN. The short, older woman, with her pale gray hair always done up in a messy bun and thick, round-rimmed glasses reminded her of her late grandmother. In Melissa's opinion she was the best doctor she ever had; Dr. Matthews told her how it was and she took her advice. It was the perfect doctor-patient relationship.

It was for this reason that Melissa was overjoyed when the good doctor told her she was pregnant and subsequently distraught when she went on to say that there were likely to be some things to watch out for.

"You said your breasts were swollen and my measurements against your previous records would suggest you're right. It's probably nothing, but the speed with which it all happened concerns me slightly. Keep an eye on your front there, missy, and call me if it keeps creeping forward, alright?"

"What do you think is happening?"

"Nothing yet, I suspect. Suspicion isn't enough so don't fret about it, ok?"

Melissa nodded, but she still felt anxious.

"Your breasts are going to gain some mass," Dr. Matthews began. "Some women gain it sooner, some later, some not at all, some get more than their fair share. I have no reason to believe that you fall into any camp but the first. You got it done strangely quick, but it's not unheard of. Just look after it like I told you and call me if they just start ploughing through the alphabet."

Melissa chuckled at the joke.

"I think I can do that, doctor."

"Attagirl. One way or another we'll be seeing a lot of each other for the next year. You come back in about a week and I'll give you a closer look. We're going to keep this baby happy and healthy. You and your husband worked too hard to get this far and I'm not going to let it go to waste."

Dr. Matthews gave her a wink as she stood to her full height, barely over five feet, and walked out of the exam room with a grace that belied her sixty-five years.

"Pregnant." Melissa let the word hang in the air and pulled her phone out of her purse to call her husband.

*** * ***

Sean fumbled for his phone as he tried not to get shot by a player who seemed to be exclusively gunning for the weak and out of practice like himself. He hadn’t played in weeks at this point and he was losing badly already without this troll harassing him. He managed to get his phone up to his ear and held it there with one shoulder while he tried to maneuver his character into cover as shots from a distant sniper whizzed over his head.

"Hello?" Came his wife's confused voice from the phone after he spent far too much time without speaking.

"Hey, ba-HEY!" 

Sean intended only to answer his phone but his head seemed to be blown off suddenly and unexpectedly by a shotgun blast from behind. It was mildly upsetting to say the least.

"What?" Melissa sounded a little annoyed by the sudden shouting. "What happened?"

"Sorry, I was just murdered unexpectedly by…" He leaned a little closer to his computer monitor to double-check the name of his killer. "$exygrandpa69, and the 's' is, of course, a dollar sign."

"Ooh, that's classy." Melissa was openly laughing now as she cracked her joke. "Do you think he's single?"

"Undoubtedly." Sean said dryly. "But he's taken everything else from me, why not my wife?"

Melissa giggled before speaking up again.

"Never mind all that, I have some good news!"

"Good news?" 

Sean stood up from his now extremely out of date computer and walked to the kitchen for a drink, his game entirely forgotten.

"I'm glad it's good news and all, but–"

He stopped with a glass halfway out of the cupboard, his hand hanging in midair.

"You don't mean–"

"YES!" Melissa practically shrieked with happiness as she confirmed what they had halfway suspected, but had been too scared to speak of out loud with each other. "We're having a baby!"

Sean held the phone up to his head with one hand and the glass in the other. A snap decision had already been made almost without his consent and, given the choice to destroy one of the two objects currently in his hands out of pure animalistic joy, he chose the glass. Melissa heard the sound of shattering glass through her phone as her husband howled in victory and Linny barked loudly in the background.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I threw a glass on the floor." Sean responded blandly.

"Sounds like a stupid thing to do."

"Yup, but it had to be done to appease the ancestors."

"I can't be mad," Melissa sighed. "But clean it up before I get home in the next twenty minutes, alright?"

It wasn't entirely out of character for Sean to do something wildly unintelligent due to his enthusiastic joy, but she had thought he had outgrown it by now. It had been so long since he had done something like that.

"I'm already working on it–oh mY GOD WE FUCKING DID IT!"

His voice rose to a shout again as he expressed his joy more directly to his wife this time. The thin veneer of calm disappeared mid-sentence and his voice rose slowly to a full throated roar.

"Save some for when I get home," Melissa said in a soothing tone. "We have to celebrate."

"Yeah, Tom and Haley may still be in town. We could have them over to eat with us this evening and give them the news, they're going to want to know ASAP. Should we call your mom and dad?"

"I think I'm going to wait until Christmas, give them an unexpected bonus. Dad especially wants grandchildren to spoil."

"Holy shit, I guess I should find time to call my mom. I'll wait 'til then and we can get everyone on a video call and tell them all together."

Melissa grunted softly through the phone.

"You alright?" Sean asked, hypersensitive to even the mildest sign of distress or discomfort.

His fatherly instincts were already kicking in. He was most of the way through a mental plot to spoil his wife and do as much for her as he possibly could. She could complain about being a bother all she wanted, but he was going to make her rest, by God. Dr. Matthews would have to be on his side.

"I'm fine," Melissa said. "Just getting into the car."

"Hm, well, get home safe, ok? I'd drive to get you myself if I could."

"Don't be silly, Sean."

 _Ooh, the real name._ He thought. _She's already getting vibes of my evil plan, I just know it._

"I'll be home soon, love you."

"I love you, too." He responded adding right before she ended the call. "So much."

He heard the tone that signaled the end of their conversation and he went to work cleaning up the broken glass. Linny had walked to the kitchen, obediently sitting just outside the door as she had been trained. She was only allowed in the kitchen with express permission.

"Go wait for me, girl." Sean told her. "Can't let any of this glass get into your paws."

Linny walked away slowly, shooting him a look of reproach as she went.

"Don't give me that attitude! I'll be right there."

Grabbing a broom from a nearby cupboard, Sean methodically swept the kitchen until he was fairly certain he had recovered every bit of glass from the floor. Just to be certain, he also checked the area outside of the kitchen door, but all seemed to be in order.

Returning to the spare bedroom where his few remaining totems of bachelorhood resided, Sean walked to Linny who was firmly planted on an old pleather beanbag chair that she had adopted as her favorite spot as a puppy. He knelt in front of her and gave her a scratch between her ears. She left her head on top of her paws, but her tail wagged happily as her eyes turned to look into his.

"We're having a baby, Linny. Are you gonna be a good guard dog when they get here?"

Linny sighed heavily through her nose in reply. A positive reaction characteristic of her personality as Sean knew well.

"That's my sweet girl."

Sean stood up and returned to his computer to quit the game that was still running pointlessly in the menus. He picked up his old and battered guitar and plugged it into an amp for the first time in over a year. He decided to put some of his emotion out into the world in slightly less destructive ways and cranked the amp's volume up to the max. After stomping on a pedal to engage full overdrive, a blistering guitar solo rang throughout the house. Despite a few mistakes as Sean shook off the proverbial dust, he thought he still had it. Maybe he'd be able to teach his child to play in a few years and they could jam together.

He knew he was putting the cart way before the horse, but he couldn't help it.

*** * ***

Melissa arrived home just a little after Sean had exhausted all of his excess energy through musical expression. She pressed one hand to her chest, which felt oddly tight and sore and had done since she first got into the car back in the parking lot at Dr. Matthews' office. She didn't want to worry Sean, but she was really beginning to think they were going to have some real problems if she couldn't get her tits under control. They seemed to be on a mission from God to kill her lately. She stepped out of the car, walked up to the door, and began to fumble for her key to unlock the door when Sean pulled it open and grabbed her, fully enveloping her in a firm hug.

"Could you loosen up a little." Came her muffled voice from somewhere around Sean's chest. "Still need to breathe and stuff."

Sean let her go and stepped back, holding the door open to allow her entry. Melissa stepped in, unbuttoning her coat and using it as cover to gently rub her sore left breast before hanging it up by the door. They really were sore, but then she reconsidered that she had grown a good bit pretty rapidly. She could remember in middle school when she was first beginning to grow her breasts that her chest was often sore.

"So, what's the full story?" Sean leaned against the back of the couch, expectantly waiting for her to fill him in.

"Dr. Matthews said I'm pregnant and I just need to monitor my–"

Sean took her slight pause as an opportunity to crack a joke at her expense. He couldn't help himself, she reasoned.

"Boobs? Bazongas? Bonhonagahoogs? Bahoozabonglezoozleboppers?"

"Yeah, that. She said there was no reason to worry, but if anything got too much bigger, especially if the pace keeps up, she would want to run some tests."

"Oh, my wife, she of the ever-growing bosom, I'll take good care of you. 'Through sickness and in health,' and all that."

Melissa rolled her eyes and set her purse on the dining room table.

"It's really not funny. If your balls were expanding at a rate of knots I wouldn't be making fun of you." 

"Yes, you sure as fuck would." Sean said, laughing. "That'd be hilarious.

"Ok," she smiled and tried not to laugh too much. "Bad example, maybe. What are we doing for lunch?" 

She looked around for signs of broken glass as she entered the kitchen.

"I'm pretty hungry after skipping breakfast."

"I was thinking we could just make some leftover sandwiches and settle down on the couch to bask in our victory for a few hours. Maybe do some other things, too."

"Hm, need to get it all out before I start to look like a dairy cow, do you?"

"Perish the thought," Sean said, putting on an overly posh British accent. "I admire the profound grace of the female form in all of its many iterations."

"Sure you do."

Melissa pulled a loaf of bread from the breadbox and went to the fridge to find some lunch meats.

"There should be some good smoked turkey left in there. I sliced up what was left from Thanksgiving last week. That stuff keeps forever."

Melissa stood up having excavated the turkey in question, a container full of sliced ham, a bag of lettuce, and some mayonnaise.

"Do you want one?" She asked Sean.

"Oh, yeah."

She pulled four slices of bread from the bag and set to work making the sandwiches. Sean grabbed a jug of iced tea from the fridge and poured each of them a glass. He had moved away from the South a long time ago, but he couldn't give up his tea for anything. Melissa had to admit that she had developed a taste for it as well at this point. A few minutes later, they were enjoying a couple of perfectly toasted sandwiches and some lightly sweet tea with a refreshing minty flavor that Sean had expertly brewed the day before. They ate and talked about their plans for the future, happily imagining what life would be like with a baby and alternating between what they would name it if it was a boy before switching back to names for a girl for a while. Everything was so right.


	3. The Other Side of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa's growth begins to accelerate to a worrying pace so her doctor sets up an emergency appointment to run some tests to confirm her mysterious suspicions. Upset, emotional, and strangely horny, Melissa goes to find Sean and they engage in a little old-fashioned wedded bliss. Later, Melissa gets a bit of news from her doctor that's not quite as good as the last time she was there. Sean is conflicted.
> 
> You'll also learn our heroes' surname, so there's that.

It was wrong. It was all so very wrong. Melissa struggled to close her bra, which awkwardly squashed her breasts in a way that was less than comfortable and cosmetically untenable. She decided just a few days ago to spring for a couple of new ones, hoping–against her better judgment–that perhaps she wouldn't continue to grow too much more over the next months of her pregnancy. She already moved all of her now obsolete undergarments from their designated places last week and put them into storage in the off chance that she returned to normal after the birth. 

However, without so much as a single appropriately sized bra left to her in the present, she had been forced to pay a visit to her preferred shop in the mall. Braving the last-minute Christmas shopping crowd, her own personal idea of hell, in a quest to find something that would provide her with some sense of decency and still fulfill her aesthetic sensibilities. Even after going through all that and spending good money on them, her breasts were firmly disobliging all attempts to fit them into the brand new D-cups that she had worn precisely once apiece. The new bras had seemed so large to her when she had brought them home that she could hardly believe she truly needed them. Now she was apparently well beyond fitting into either one.

None of it made any sense, she thought yet again. She had been measured and fitted by a professional for more money than she thought it was worth and the lady who had done the work swore that a cup size or two was the most common amount of growth among pregnant women and that she should expect to get at least a month or two of use from it; even if she did keep growing later on down the line. Having blown right past even the more extreme estimations of both her doctor and the bra fitter, Melissa was certain that something was off now. Pregnant women could grow quite large around the bust, she knew, but she hadn't even reached the three-week mark by her doctor's estimation and her tits had more than doubled in size.

Melissa stood in front of her mirror, trying to reconfigure her situation and salvage some small part of her failing temper and dignity. As she looked at her reflection she could see that her boobs either squished upwards over the edge of the cups or tried to escape down below, squeezing uncomfortably between her ribs and the underwire. There was no saving it, they had gotten too big practically overnight.

She stopped for a moment and considered that there was perhaps a chance–a glimmer of hope, even–that the bra somehow shrank in the wash. However, her hopes were almost immediately dashed by the subsequent thought that she never put her bras in the dryer because they wore out so fast that way. On top of that, the metal that formed the underwire could do no such thing and it still seemed fully intact and in the right shape. She trained Sean well enough in her laws of laundry to prevent him from doing so, all these signs pointing to the stone-cold fact that there really wasn’t any chance of the garment shrinking to explain her present plight in any way. Her boobs were growing, and they were growing with a rapidity that bordered on the absurd.

The realization that she was possibly going to just keep outgrowing her entire wardrobe for the foreseeable future sent Melissa into a fit of anxiety and rage that was uncharacteristic of her normally gentle and cool-headed nature. She ripped several hangers off of the rack in her closet and threw them on the ground in frustration. Then she did it again. Then she scooped a few pairs of shoes off of the low shelf below and finished up by upending a small cube organizer and spilling its contents all around herself before sinking to the floor amidst a scattered heap of clothes, shoes, and assorted junk. She pounded her fists against the fortunately well-padded carpet a few times in irritation and rage. Sean had gotten up earlier to play his games while she slept in and so he wasn't there to witness the absolute shitfit she threw as her frustration with her present predicament overpowered her. It was obvious to anyone who had ever seen her before that she was comparatively huge now and there was precisely fuck-all she could do about it.

As she sat there among the piles of clothing, assorted shoes, and other odds and ends, Melissa considered her inevitable return to work next week. She knew that rumors of breast implants were sure to flood the office within minutes of her arrival to work the day after New Year’s. As an executive assistant, she'd likely be accused of trying to climb the ranks through sexual favors for her bosses shortly thereafter, if she knew the people in her office. When her friend Audrey had been forced to get a mastectomy and reconstruction she had ended up a few sizes bigger as a surprise for her husband. The resulting shit storm that followed such a harmless and sweet gesture from a wife to her husband amidst such a tragedy was disgusting to Melissa. If a woman couldn’t even suffer the loss of her natural breasts to cancer without rumors and lies spreading like wildfire in the workplace, how much worse would it be for her when they heard she had suddenly blown up to porn star proportions during her two weeks of vacation? Perhaps she was being vain or paranoid but she hated being the center of attention more than anything else and the ever-increasing mass of her chest would certainly put her at front and center of most people’s view.

Her boss, Vincent, was decent enough, it was why she continued to work for him. His refreshing personality in the otherwise bleak and competitive corporate world in which she lived coupled with his advantageous position as VP and CFO of an up and coming company on the verge of going public was the sole reason she continued to tough it out rather than finding another job in a less stressful environment. However even Vincent would likely wonder about how professional he would appear to his peers and clients with a bimbo for an assistant, wouldn't he? He'd likely never say or do anything to offend her, but a few of the other high powered executives likely would. The CEO himself, Gordon, would almost certainly comment on her appearance as he had done at the company Christmas party a few weeks before all this began where he had loudly proclaimed that Melissa had the best ass out of all of the assistants in the office. She hadn't taken his harassment as a compliment, that much was certain, and Sean had been ready to strangle the fat, smug bastard.

Attempting to stifle her anxiety and soothe herself somewhat, Melissa picked up her phone and dialed her doctor's personal line. It wasn't anything she had ever wanted to do–which was probably why Dr. Matthews had trusted her enough to give her the number in the first place. It seemed to Melissa that this was not only a worthy enough cause to warrant a direct call, but also the only way to get in touch with her fast enough to alleviate her present worries and perhaps regain her composure.

As the phone rang she considered that it was a simple inevitability that she would need new clothes anyway. Maternity stores existed for a reason and she would likely have to go shopping for all sorts of things multiple times over the course of the coming year. Adding a few bras here and there to her list of concerns wasn’t really such a big deal in the grand scheme of things. Her thoughts immediately turned back to her phone as she heard the line connect and her doctor’s voice rang out from it.

"Mrs. Baker, how can I help you today?" 

Dr. Matthews' pleasant and reassuring voice so officially calling her by her surname was somehow calming in its own right. Melissa felt as if someone with authority and a wealth experience was telling her to stop worrying and get over herself; like a general sternly encouraging a new recruit fresh from boot camp.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Matthews asked after the extended pause.

The doctor sounded calm but concerned. This line had been a gift with a single rule attached: it was only for emergencies. She clearly wanted to ensure that everything was all right if Melissa had been worried enough to use it.

"I'm so sorry if this just sounds silly, but-"

Melissa paused, leaving an awkward silence as she considered how to say what she needed to say without sounding absurd. She felt almost like a little girl who was panicking about her first period or something. The last thing in the world that she wanted to do was make her doctor think she was overreacting to a perfectly natural, if upsetting, symptom of her condition.

"But what?" Dr. Matthews asked, not impatiently, but clearly ready to hear the details.

"Well, my breasts have gotten, um, bigger. A lot bigger, actually."

"Since last week?" She sounded genuinely surprised. "Really? How much are we talking here?"

"Er, yeah, I think I may be about a double-D by now, possibly a little over. I was in a C at the beginning of last week."

"That’s...somewhat troubling. Damn!” 

Dr. Matthews suddenly cursed softly and paused for a short moment before continuing.

“Let me see if I can move some things around and get you in today or tomorrow. You just may have a rough time ahead, I won't lie to you. That said, don't go getting yourself into a panic or anything, the baby will be just fine no matter if I’m wrong or right. I'll text you when I know something about your appointment. Again, you and the baby aren’t in any real danger, I promise you that."

"Thank you so much, Cynthia. Don’t put yourself out too much to get me in."

"It’s no trouble, it's my job. I’ve got to go, so look out for my message in a little while."

So saying, the doctor hung up. Melissa sat in place on the floor, clutching her phone and looking down at her boobs. It had become fairly evident that she was seeing more and more of them and less of everything else when she looked down lately. Somewhat relieved that there was a probable answer to her strange condition of late, but still very anxious about how the exchange had gone, she rose from the floor and began to clean up the mess she had made in the closet. 

A short time later–the closet now reorganized and the clothes neatly hanging in their proper place–she gave herself a once over and retrieved her old measuring tape from the dresser to confirm once and for all what was becoming a disturbingly regular suspicion. She found, with very little surprise, that her breasts had absolutely grown by a not-so-inconsiderable amount. She decided at that moment she was going to start a journal to keep up with her expanding bosom beginning with that very measurement. At the worst, Melissa derisively considered, it would give Dr. Matthews something to refer to when she wrote her next great academic article about the freak of nature she had discovered among her many patients.

Melissa went to a small bookcase in the bedroom and retrieved an almost entirely blank journal that she had always meant to start making use of, but had never quite committed to. She ignored the first–and only–entry in the small book and wrote her findings on the first line at the top of the opposite page.

_Monday, December 22: Bust: 39 ½"; Underbust: 34" DD?_

After finishing the brief entry, Melissa put on an old, oversize t-shirt she had 'borrowed' from Sean years ago and went into the living room, entirely braless. She took note of the fact that her bare nipples felt extra sensitive as the fabric of the shirt rubbed against them. It wasn’t unheard of for her to walk around her own house without a bra on, but she tended to go with one more often than without; she just appreciated the support they offered. She also couldn't stand the thought of having her nipples on display for all to see, it was one of those things she was simply self-conscious about. She wasn’t certain if she was just unused to the sensation of the shirt on her nipples or if they were perhaps more sensitive than usual, but it was possibly something else to keep in mind for the upcoming visit with her doctor.

*** * ***

Melissa entered the spare bedroom to find Sean playing an old-school, 16-bit RPG of some kind and his eyes snapped immediately from his computer screen to her. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with one hip cocked in the way he always thought was so cute. He saw that she wore a tiny pair of shorts that were mostly hidden by what had once been a favorite shirt of his emblazoned as it was with the name and image of one of his all-time favorite bands, Alice in Chains. His eyes caught suddenly on her chest, which he once again believed to have grown considerably within the last day or so.

“How’s it going, hot stuff?” Sean asked sardonically, putting on his best impression of the garden variety frat boy douche. 

He knew she hated it when he spoke to her like that, but they both compulsively had to tease each other when the opportunities arose. It was practically an unspoken vow at their wedding.

“I’m probably going to have to get another check-up with Dr. Matthews in the next day or so.”

She said it matter-of-factly and Sean’s face fell a little in concern. He immediately began to think of complications with the baby, and any of a hundred other invisible things that could be going wrong within his wife at that very moment.

“The baby is going to be okay,” Melissa said quickly, seeing Sean's expression. “She knows that much for certain, she said. We’re just both concerned with how things are progressing, vis-à-vis the whole giant boobs thing.”

Sean either felt better hearing that Melissa's doctor thought the baby was fine or had decided to play it cool and try not to worry her. Either way, he managed to crack a joke.

“Be honest,” he said with a grin. “How mad would you be if I said the 'whole giant boobs thing' was kind of awesome?”

“Not so much mad as disappointed that all my estimations of your general character are entirely correct.”

“I’m not really so bad.”

“You’re bad enough.”

Linny, who lay upside down on her bean bag chair in the corner of the room, suddenly barked.

“Right you are, Linny.” Melissa concurred. “You see? She agrees that my tits are becoming a problem.”

She stopped speaking when she realized that Sean had almost instantly managed to take her mind off of her predicament with his upbeat attitude and sarcastic wit. It was another one of those times when she realized that she had married him as much for his calming effects on her psyche as for his impressive cock.

 _Where did that come from?_ She thought to herself. _I must be getting hormonal already or something._

Melissa was suddenly struck by an intense desire for Sean to do unspeakable things to her. She rubbed her smooth, toned thighs together and felt her pussy get wet. She was going to need him to fuck her as soon as possible.

“Um, honey?” Sean said somewhat trepidatiously. “Your, uh, your high beams are on.”

Melissa looked down and saw that her nipples were rock hard and somewhat engorged as her mind swirled with thoughts of the depraved sexual acts she was considering in that very moment. Having grown slightly along with the rest of her boobs, they pressed firmly outward, tenting the fabric noticeably.

“Tell you what," Melissa said as she cupped her breasts and gave them a light squeeze. "What would you say to a few minutes in the ring with us girls?”

Sean mechanically set his controller aside on the desk and began to rise from his seat.

“No holds barred?” He asked, cocking one eyebrow at her as he walked towards her.

“Not a goddamn one.”

Sean scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom, his lips locked with hers the entire way. As they crossed the threshold into their bedroom Sean moved to the bed and dropped Melissa onto the mattress. Before he could do anything but start to remove his shirt, she had seized the waistband of his loose fitting lounge pants and yanked them down out of her way to take his rapidly stiffening cock deeply into her mouth. She rolled her tongue around the shaft and bobbed her head back and forth as Sean moaned. Always a generous lover who enjoyed giving pleasure nearly as much as receiving it, she continued on with her ministrations for several minutes; changing angles and positions occasionally until she knew that he was just about ready to cum.

“My turn.” She said, pulling him down onto the bed by his shoulders. 

As he lay on top of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and proceeded to kiss him feverishly. He took a moment to break away from the kiss, instead gently pressing his lips to the point where her shoulder met her neck, slowly moving up towards the spot just below her ear, at which time he suddenly bit down firmly at the flesh of her neck and simultaneously grasped one tit in his hand, squeezing it pleasantly. She gasped and pressed her legs more firmly into his lower back, always a sign of encouragement to continue his activities. He kissed and nibbled her neck for a few seconds more before beginning to slowly lower his head towards her chest; lifting her shirt over her head and helping her to remove it as he went.

As her tits came fully into view he was struck by how incredible it was that she had grown so much in so little time. He had no idea why it was happening, but he was of course aware of the fact that pregnant women often got bigger as time went on. It seemed to him like it had happened incredibly fast, but he wasn’t one to look a gift horse in the mouth. As long as Melissa and the baby were both happy and healthy, it was all good with him.

He sank his face deeply into her cleavage, kissing the inner curves of each breast before slowly moving toward the nipple of her right breast and giving it a playful nip with his teeth. He then ran his tongue around her areola a few times before swapping to the left breast and repeating the maneuver, one hand traveling southward to begin to prepare the way. Melissa moaned pleasantly a moment later and Sean decided it was time to move on to the main event. His head sank lower and lower and he continued to kiss her. First her stomach, then her hip as he began to pull her shorts and panties down, until he finally planted a small kiss on her lower lips, flicking his tongue in and out a few times for good measure.

Another moan of pleasure met his ears and he really went to work. He moved his tongue in and out of her vagina as he slowly caressed her ass and hips, throwing in a light smack or squeeze here and there. After a few moments he had her flip over on top of him and they settled into a sixty-nine position. He continued to eat her out with his trademark enthusiasm, moving up to give her clit just enough attention from time to time to keep her satisfied. It didn’t take long for Melissa’s attention to return to his cock and she once again took it into her mouth, deepthroating him with practiced ease and enthusiastic fervor as if to encourage him to continue his own activities.

A minute or so later, they moved on to bigger and better things. Sean took hold of Melissa’s hips and rolled her under himself as he flipped around to meet her face to face again.

“I’m so lucky.” He told her as he stealthily moved his dick into position. “I just wanted to remind you that I’m aware of the fact.”

Before she could respond, he pushed his throbbing shaft deeply into her pussy, causing her to gasp and let out a small sound somewhere between a moan and a squeal. As he pounded away at her cunt, he licked and nibbled at one breast in the way he knew she enjoyed, toying with the other with one hand. The fingers of his other hand ran through her silky hair, wrapping a few locks around themselves and gently tugging in a dominant way; Melissa loved to play the submissive. She seemed to be really enjoying the breast play tonight in particular, so he redoubled his efforts and began to go back and forth between each breast. After changing positions a few times, he could no longer get his mouth up to her tits, but he continued to pleasure her in other ways while they fucked like rabbits. From the back, he gave her ass the occasional slap or grabbed a heavy tit and squeezed it softly. When they stood upright, fucking all the while, he held her leg up with one hand and gave her ass a firm squeeze with the other. There was no part of her untouched by the end of their little bout and they both lay on top of the bed, panting and satisfied.

“I’m lucky too, you know,” Melissa said as she rolled over and placed an arm on top of his chest. “You’re so good to me.”

“Nothing you don’t do for me, babe,” Sean replied between slow, deep breaths. "That thing you were doing at with your tongue—damn."

“Oh shit, what time is it?”

Melissa suddenly shot up from the bed, glancing all around herself as if looking for something that should be near at hand. Sean looked at his watch and responded.

“About a quarter to noon. Why?”

“Because Dr. Matthews has probably texted me by now and I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“I’m sure she’ll understand if you explain your prior predicament, given her chosen specialty. Tell her I wouldn't stop. Like a beast, I was.”

Even as Melissa was half-panicked and searching for her phone, she couldn't help but smile at his joke.

“I don’t want to leave her waiting for my response since she’s trying to get me in as soon as she can as a personal favor.”

She was hanging over the edge of the bed now, looking under it and trying to remember where she had set her phone down before. Sean tapped her on the ass a few times with a hard flat object that she soon realized must have been her phone. She arose from her futile search and took the phone, unlocking it to see two texts awaiting her. She read the first.

_Today at 12:30. Bring Sean, I’d like to talk to you both, particularly if the news is a little mixed after we get all of your tests done._

Melissa looked at Sean and practically shouted for him to get ready to leave immediately before she looked at the following message.

_He has noticed, right?_

Melissa quickly typed out a response to both messages.

_Sean? Yes, he knew before I did, believe it or not. I’ll be there early, promise._

She checked the time on her phone to see that it was already 11:49 and ran to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

*** * ***

After taking what they both believed to be the fastest shower in history, Melissa and Sean were dressed and practically running out the door for the car. They only had twenty minutes to make it across town and get signed in for Melissa’s appointment and the last thing she wanted to do was make the doctor wait when she was already doing them a huge favor. Sean jumped into the driver’s seat and they took off for the highway before Melissa could even shut her door all the way.

After an almost miraculously clear path towards the doctor’s office, Sean pulled the car right up to the front door and let Melissa out before driving off to find a place to park. Melissa ran inside and checked in with the nurse at the front desk, taking the documents she needed to fill out and doing so as quickly as she could. Sean entered the building a few moments later and they were taken to an examination room without delay. After only a few minutes of waiting anxiously, the short, authoritative Dr. Matthews herself entered the room with a clipboard in hand and an ever so slightly worried expression on her faintly lined face.

“Mr. and Mrs. Baker. It’s Sean, right?” 

She held out one small hand for Sean to take as she continued to read whatever she had on the clipboard. Sean shook her hand and she glanced away from her reading for only a fraction of a second to acknowledge his existence before returning to her charts.

“That’s right, doctor,” Sean said. “Uh, what’s-”

“Hold on right there, young man.” Dr. Matthews held up her hand as Sean released it. “I’m not saying anything until I get what I need from the lady here and what I need more than anything right now is a blood sample.”

The doctor went to a nearby cupboard and withdrew a small syringe from it. Melissa immediately responded by making a loose fist and holding her forearm out. Dr. Matthews expertly drew a small amount of blood, swabbed the area with a small pad soaked in alcohol, and placed a cotton ball and medical tape over the tiny wound. Sean had always heard from Melissa that her doctor was impressive, but he saw now that she was a consummate professional and a true master of her craft.

“I’ll run this to the lab and we should have results faster than you might think. I’m not having any nurses do it so I can yell at the techs personally. Be right back.”

The doctor winked at Sean as she left the room and shut the door behind her. Sean grinned appreciatively at her obvious care for his wife. Turning to Melissa, he saw that she looked apprehensive, to say the least.

“Anything I can do to help right now?” He asked, expecting the answer before it came.

“No,” Melissa said. “I’m just nervous about everything going on. She hasn’t said anything one way or the other, but I know the good doctor is worried about what may be happening to me.”

“She doesn’t want to worry you any more than necessary. The last thing any doctor wants is to make their patients think they have something wrong with them when they don’t.”

“I know, but I wish she could just tell me what she suspects, at least.”

“She has her reasons, I’m sure. I can tell she’s really damn good just from the three seconds I saw her just now.”

“She’s the best.”

They waited in silence, holding each others’ hands and sitting beside one another on the exam table. Melissa leaned her head against his shoulder and Sean kicked his feet against the sides of the table every now and then as if counting down the moments until the doctor finally returned with the results; Melissa’s fate literally held in her hands. After what seemed like hours, but was probably less than one, Dr. Matthews reentered the room with her clipboard in hand and a much more noticeable expression of concern on her face.

“The news isn’t the best, I’m afraid,” she said plainly. “But it’s not so bad, either.” 

She rolled a chair over to the exam table and sat in front of the couple.

“You, my lucky lady, seem to have contracted a not-so-little thing we in the biz like to call gestational macromastia.”

Melissa looked confusedly to her doctor and then her husband, shaking her head slightly.

“In a few words, it means that your breasts are going to grow, and then grow some more, and then possibly grow even more. Maybe right up until the day you give birth for all I know. Maybe after it, too, we just don’t know enough about exactly how this thing works yet.”

Sean spoke up when Melissa clutched his arm tightly in nervous terror.

“Hold on just a minute there, doctor. Do you mean to say that Melissa’s going t-”

“To blow up like a Macy’s parade balloon?” The doctor cut Sean off unapologetically. “She just might if we can’t contain this thing somehow. That’s what I want to try to do, but the problem here is that the normal treatments I would suggest we try are already out the window because this particular case has that pesky gestational prefix.”

“What would you normally suggest?” Melissa piped up.

“Hormonal therapy would be at the top of the list, but I’d rather not risk it with a growing baby in the works. Hate to mess up the kid's hormones as well. There’s always the surgical reduction method, but if you kept on growing after surgery that would only cause much bigger problems. Then, there’s an option to perform a full mastectomy, with or without reconstruction, but I’d rather we didn’t take the nuclear option just yet, or at all if we can manage it.”

Melissa was gripping Sean’s arms so hard he thought she might just snap his bones if she kept it up.

“So what can we do?” He asked, trying to sound tougher than he felt and staying in command of his emotions for his wife’s sake.

“Honestly? Grin and bear it for now. I know that’s probably not what you want to hear, Melissa, but you worked so hard for this baby and I know how much it means to you both. I’d hate to be the one who spoiled it. If you want to hear more about all the ways we can try to take control of this thing, we do have ways, but none are a sure thing and damage to the baby, in one form or another, almost certainly is.”

Melissa looked at her chest, it seemed to her that her own body was truly betraying her at that moment.

“So I basically just have to let them keep going until they stop?” She said, looking up with shining eyes to her doctor’s gentle and compassionate face.

“That’s about the gist of it, I'm afraid.” 

Dr. Matthews scooted her chair closer to Melissa and took her hand in both of hers, patting the top of it gently.

“We just don’t know how big they could get. They could stop in another week, or they could go on for months. They could slow down, or they could grow faster and cause some other health concerns, but I don’t think that will happen. Another thing to note is that in many cases women go completely back to normal after delivery. Some shrink back down most of the way, but some don’t at all in rare cases. Some grow again with subsequent pregnancies and then shrink back down when they stop breastfeeding. Speaking of which, if you grow too much there are risks related to the sheer mass of breast tissue closing off milk ducts, which can lead to a whole other set of problems. There are a lot of variables. No two women have the same experience.”

“It sounds like this is a pretty wild condition I find myself suffering under,” Melissa said, her sarcastic nature beginning to shine through her nervousness, shoring up her confidence. “How would you recommend I cope with it if I continue to grow throughout my pregnancy?”

“I can’t help as much as I would personally like to, but I can give you the names of a few people who specialize in clothing alterations and custom bras. I have a couple of patients that deal with somewhat similar problems, believe it or not. I can also offer you the names of some of my colleagues if you just want a second opinion, I’d understand. No hard feelings whatsoever if you want to hear someone else’s advice.”

“I trust you, doctor,” Melissa said firmly. “You’ve never been wrong yet and I know you genuinely want what's best for me. I truly appreciate it.”

Dr. Matthews smiled and nodded. Melissa looked at her bravely for a few seconds and burst into tears, covering her face and then burying it into Sean's shoulder.

The doctor looked at Sean compassionately, who gently raised one hand to stroke Melissa's hair and met her gaze with as much strength as he could muster, which was a surprisingly substantial amount, he found. Dr. Matthews waited until Melissa had taken her time and held out a tissue box for her when she was done. Even with her eyes reddened and puffy from her bout of weeping, she remained beautiful to Sean. He didn't think he could find her otherwise for anything as he watched her begin to pull herself together and sit up straight to meet her problem head-on.

“I’d suggest little things we can do now to maybe help minimize the effects of your condition. Part of the issue–at least as we understand it–may have to do with an increased sensitivity to certain hormones within the breast tissue; estrogen and progesterone being the top offenders, as far as you’re concerned. I’d suggest reducing your intake of things like chickpeas, dairy, soy, anything with higher amounts of those hormones in it. I don’t know that it will actually help much, if at all, but it certainly can’t hurt. If you’re particularly sensitive to any of that right now, anything we can remove will only help in the end.”

Melissa nodded resolutely.

"I would also recommend we start strengthening your back, shoulders, and chest muscles, maybe get to the abdominals a little while we still can. I know you're pretty fit, Melissa, but your upper body is going to be dealing with a lot. Nothing high impact, naturally, but I know a great trainer who lives about an hour from here I would recommend. She's a little out there, but she knows all the best exercises to help pregnant women deal with their changing bodies. Posture as well, if you start slouching because of the weight, you may regret it down the line. Keep your shoulders back, your spine straight, and your chest forward; even if it feels too heavy, do it for as long as you possibly can.

“Well,” Dr. Matthews said as she stood up from her chair, though it made little difference in her height. “I suggest you go home and think about what I’ve told you here today. I know it’s a lot, truly I do. Melissa, I’d recommend you get yourself a comfortable place to sit down at home and try to take your mind off of things. Keep a journal of your growth for me and we’ll see if we can’t come up with a way to cope with it or maybe get a feel for the growth rate, hm?”

“I actually started one today,” Melissa said. “It seemed like it could be useful somehow.”

“Smart cookie you got there, hubby.”

Dr. Matthews waggled her eyebrows at Sean comically.

“She really is, doc,” Sean replied, wrapping his arm around his wife and squeezing her close. "She really, truly is."

He hadn’t wanted to talk too much during the doctor’s explanation of Melissa's condition for fear of stumbling into trouble with his wife or awkward conversation with the doctor, but the thought of his wife being in possession of constantly growing breasts spoke to some inner perversion he hadn’t really tapped into before. He was concerned for his wife’s wellbeing as much as ever, but he couldn’t deny that the thought of her breasts being so large that they were an everyday inconvenience was not wholly unpleasant to him. He wondered if that meant there was something wrong with him in that moment. 

He hoped not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'd appreciate it if you left a comment if there was anything you particularly liked or if you have any constructive criticism. I'm always looking to improve things for my readers!


	4. The New Daily Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, we learn a little about Melissa and Sean's jobs and meet a few new supporting characters. Melissa deals with her coworkers and gets some support from her boss in dealing with his boss, who's a crude, sexist pig to put it lightly (definitely not based on someone in my own life, nope). Sean spills the beans about Melissa to his own supervisor. Breast growth continues to occur.

As the sun rose on their first day back at work, Sean groggily sat up in their bed to find that Melissa had once more grown slightly in the night and was presently sitting up in bed with her shirt off. She held her bowling ball sized tits in each hand and looked down at them in mild dismay. His heart nearly broke for her as he thought of how extraordinarily uncomfortable she was with returning to work in such a state. She now had such a wildly different figure than she had left the office with only two weeks previously. Sean had listened to her anxious talk the night before about several of her co-workers whose fondest dream was to see Melissa utterly humiliated in a public setting.

"Feeling alright?" He asked, cautiously.

"Eh, I'm probably going to throw up in about a minute."

Melissa calmly sat there for another short moment. Suddenly, she unceremoniously dropped her boobs–which hit her body and produced a loud, heavy slap–stood up to run into the bathroom, and began to vomit loudly.

Sean sighed and stood up from the bed, stretching his arms and legs, as was his habit, and made his way to the bathroom when the retching had stopped. He was concerned, but morning sickness was a part of pregnancy and he was trying to stay as calm as he possibly could throughout Melissa's ordeal. It would do no good to either of them if they both got impatient with each other and worried themselves to the point of abject terror every time something wasn't entirely pleasant.

" **Aughk!** "

Melissa let out one final sound of disgust and spit into the toilet as she hunched over it in misery.

"Yay, baby…"

Sean half-heartedly waved his hands in mock celebration. She smiled painfully despite her discomfort, hoping to ease his mind and loving him for trying to break the tension.

"If it doesn't kill me at this rate," she said as she wiped her mouth with the back of one hand. "I'm pretty sure I'll come out of the other end of this with superhuman endurance."

"Superhuman boobs for sure."

Sean smirked cheekily, hoping to anything and everything out there in the universe that he hadn't gone too far with this last joke.

"You know it."

Melissa grabbed her breasts and juggled them for his amusement a few times. Sean went to her and held out a hand to help her up. Melissa took it and pulled herself upwards, feeling the weight of her newly expanded bosom hanging heavily from her chest.

"Oh, God," she said, pulling her hand away from Sean and putting it on top of her overgrown breasts again.

They were still very shapely, practically gravity-defying, even. They sagged just a bit now from the sheer weight but retained the teardrop shape she had always had. Her soft, pink, and slightly upturned nipples grew right alongside the rest of her tits, but at a slower pace. Sean suddenly had a thought as he looked at them, hoping that they would remain small enough for the baby to nurse by the time she reached whatever her maximum size might be. Melissa would never forgive herself if she couldn't nurse her own child, whether it was due to something she could control or not.

"What the hell am I going to wear to work?"

"Hold on," Sean said. "Wait right there and I'll show you."

He exited the bathroom and returned a moment later with a large paper bag emblazoned with a department store logo.

"I, um, I thought maybe this would happen so I went out yesterday while I was buying groceries and got you something. I hope I didn't screw it up too badly, but it looked something like your other work clothes so—maybe they'll do?"

He held up the bag, which Melissa now saw was from a store that she had frequented for the last year or so. She stared at him in stunned admiration as he heroically unpacked a blouse, a bra that looked like it might just miraculously fit, and a tasteful charcoal-colored jacket with a matching skirt from within it, placing them on top of a clean towel on the bathroom counter.

"You–"

Melissa stopped before she could get the words out. Sean wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gently pushed her head against his chest, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I just want this to stress you out as little as possible."

He could feel her shuddering just a bit against his body, overcome with emotion. It wasn't entirely like her, but she was more than likely hormonal, as Sean reminded himself.

"It's my fault that you have this to deal with, anyway, as I see it."

Melissa sniffed and held her head up to face him more directly, a fierce look of determination in her eye.

"We both want this baby." She said firmly. "It's just genes and hormones and stupid things like that; stuff that no one has any control over. I can't believe you went to all this trouble–"

"If it was for you, it's no trouble." Sean interjected. "I just snuck an outfit of yours out and got a lady at the store to help me find something similar. I had to explain your, uh, predicament, but she was very sweet and sympathetic and she did pretty much all the real work, especially with the bra. She dug that monster out of storage and threw it in for free. Said they don't even bother to sell that size in stores anymore. It was just sitting in the donations bin out back."

Melissa smiled appreciatively as he spoke.

"I got her number. I think she was about–68? Pretty hot, do you want to call her and thank her yourself?"

"Oh shut up."

Melissa giggled a little as she said it, still sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes. She began to unfold the blouse to see if it would accommodate someone as top-heavy as herself and found that it was particularly loose in the chest; likely a design specifically for uncommonly busty girls. She didn't recognize the brand, MayaBelle, but she supposed perhaps they were a specialty brand she wouldn't have ever known about otherwise. She kissed her husband in thanks for his caring gesture.

Sean shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. He always loved to do nice things for people but got so bashful when they thanked him for doing them. It was one of those things Melissa found so endearing about her husband, but it also made her want to punch him sometimes.

"I just want this to be as easy on you as it can be."

Melissa set the blouse down inside the bag and held her arms out in the universal 'hug now' gesture. Sean moved towards her and she wrapped her arms around him before he followed suit.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." He replied.

"I need a shower."

"You absolutely do."

Sean reached just behind her and turned on the tap to start the hot water flowing and purge the cold water from the pipes.

"Now come on," Sean said. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready to hit this day like a ton of bricks."

"I'm not _that_ heavy yet."

"I wasn't–"

He stopped when he saw her smirking at him.

"You know what? I'm not getting into this. Clean yourself, woman."

So saying, Sean flushed the toilet–still full of the results of Melissa's morning sickness–without looking back and struck a superior sort of military pose. Melissa burst out laughing and they both shared a short, but sexy shower together.

Sometime later, Melissa began to dress for work. Sean had offered to help, but she had shooed him away to take Linny out before they left for the day. She took each article of clothing out of the bag and laid them out neatly to get a good look at what she would be working with. She decided to start with the dark thigh high stockings and work her way up. She removed the towel she had wrapped around herself, slipped on a comfortable pair of panties, and sat on the bed to pull them on.

Problem number one reared its ugly head immediately. While yesterday she had been able to just see over her mountainous breasts, the inch and change she had put on in the night seemed to have solved that issue for her. She blindly fumbled with the stocking, just managing to get it on over her foot. With an uncomfortable stretching motion she bent down to more easily pull the elastic band up to her thigh only to find that her breasts filled her lap; or overflowed it, more accurately. She kicked her leg out sideways and held it there awkwardly so she could get the stocking on.

_That was never meant to be so difficult. She thought. I'm going to have to reconfigure my whole routine._

Melissa put on the other stocking using her new method with a little less trouble and moved on to her new bra. She took hold of the undergarment warily, stunned by the sheer size of the cups. They looked like Sean's entire head would fit into them and they would still have room for more, and Sean had a pretty big head. She glanced at the tag and saw the size, letting out a groan of displeasure at the thought she was so enormous: it read 34P. She also took note of the brand again, MayaBelle, the same as her new blouse. She would have to look into that, it may be her new brand of choice if she kept growing like this. Melissa uneasily put her arms through the bra straps and settled her huge bosom into place in the cups. They seemed to fit well enough, with perhaps just a little bit of growing room, even. She reached behind her back to close the many hooks there.

_Just hope the it–_

Sweet relief flooded her as she stood up straight and felt the bra immediately giving her the support she had been craving ever since outgrew her DDs. She figured she and this marvel of engineering only had a short time together, but she would enjoy it while she could. It was astoundingly well-made, as if by an artisan monk on a quest to solve back pain for over-endowed women everywhere.

_MayaBelle, whoever you are, bless you._

Feeling somewhat energized and even a little more normal now that she had some things to wear, Melissa ironed the new blouse, which she found had enough extra fabric hidden away in clever pleats that she figured she could have it altered and use it for quite some time. She then tried on the jacket and skirt, which both fit like a glove. The jacket buttoned underneath her massive bust and it had some sort of support system built into the fabric beneath the lapels, which curved around the outer edges of her boobs, framing them. The flexible, sturdy, rib-like inserts pressed her breasts upwards slightly, giving them more shape. However, it accentuated far too much for her tastes, so she chose to leave it unbuttoned for now.

Melissa looked herself over in the mirror, liking how she looked for the most part. She turned toward her closet and began to search for her favorite pair of low-heeled pumps when Linny bounded suddenly into the bedroom. Her tail wagging excitedly, she yipped loudly at the sight of Melissa and galumphed over to her, pushing her body gently against Melissa's legs and waiting for her master to pet her. Sean followed her into the room a moment later and stopped when he caught sight of his wife while she bent forward to scratch Linny behind her ears. He whistled appreciatively and put his hands on his hips in a cocky fashion.

"So," he said, flashing a smile. "How did hubby do?"

"Hubby did fine." Melissa responded, rolling her eyes and petulantly jutting out her lower lip and blowing air upwards into her hair as she cocked one hip and looked at him derisively.

"You look so fucking hot." He said as he walked slowly towards her. "Like a shy, lusty librarian left untouched by man for too long. I must have you!"

Sean playfully dove towards Melissa, who dodged in a surprisingly elegant display of grace and poise despite her present handicaps, and he fell into the closet, exaggerating comically all the way down. As a joke, Melissa shut the door behind him and walked off. As he emerged from the closet with a wild look in his eye, Sean watched as she strutted towards the door to the hallway, noting that he could plainly see the outer curves of her breasts from behind. He felt his dick growing hard and had to try to divert his thoughts to other, less sexy, things. He had to be back at work for the first time in a while today, it wouldn't be a great look to be late just because he got so horny he couldn't think straight.

*** * ***

After dressing himself for the day ahead, Sean exited the bedroom in his typical jeans and a flannel shirt left unbuttoned over a Days of the New t-shirt. He looked, as usual, like he had walked out of the 90s grunge scene. His shoulder length hair black was swept back from his brow and hung in loose curls around his neck and shoulders and he wore several bead bracelets and multiple rings. He just liked the look.

He wasn't looking forward to his return to work. The radio station always insisted that he endure boring meetings that he had little to no reason to attend. If they ever spoke to him directly, it was to ask one simple question that anyone else with a brain stem could answer. He just wanted to play some music and make some money. Selling out was no fun, but it paid the bills.

Melissa bustled around the kitchen as Sean entered. She was coping well with her new size, reaching over, under, and around herself when necessary in a way that was still awkward, but manageable. She also seemed to be much more lively than she had been for the last few days. He supposed that finding some clothes that fit her did a lot for her self esteem and general mental well-being. He resolved then and there to make sure she always had what she needed, no matter the cost.

"It's getting a little late, Sean." Melissa said as she turned to face him. "We should probably either skip breakfast or throw something together in the next two minutes."

"Coffee?"

Melissa smiled and held out a small thermos.

"Already brewed and awaiting your arrival."

"Thanks, babe."

He pecked her on the cheek and took the receptacle to the coffee pot in one corner of the kitchen. Melissa went to the pantry and looked around for anything that she could microwave or throw in a toaster. Laying her hands on a few cheap pastries, she threw a pack to Sean, who caught it, immediately unwrapped it, and stuck the twin pastries into the toaster.

A few minutes later they were out the door, Sean holding both of their coffee cups. Melissa was moving unsteadily towards the car, her breasts bouncing and jiggling with every tiny movement. Unused to their weight and movement, not to mention the way they now blocked the view just in front of her feet, she was trying to make sure she didn't slip on the snow and ice just outside their front door, but it was no easy task. Sean, halfway to the car already, turned to see her struggling and set their coffees inside before heading back to help his wife.

"Let me help." He said, holding out on hand for her.

"I can–"

She started to tell him she could manage, but seemed to think better of it and took his hand instead.

"Thanks."

Sean led her over to the car, holding her steady as she wobbled over a particularly icy patch on the driveway. Once he got her into her seat, Sean made his way to his own and started the car, setting the heater as high as it would go.

"Ready?" He asked cheerfully. "Take as much time as you need. If we're late, I'll walk right into your boss' office, tell him it was my fault, and plant one square on his ass if you need me to."

Melissa laughed, unable to help herself.

"Just drive, idiot."

"Aye, aye, _mon capitaine, mon amour, mon peti_ –"

"Fucking drive and we might actually make it."

She said it flatly and without humor. Sean drove.

*** * ***

Sean pulled away from Melissa’s building after dropping her off. She felt exposed as she walked inside, trying to behave as if there was nothing out of the ordinary and strolling along the lobby towards the elevators, all the while pretending she didn't have breasts the size of basketballs hanging in front of her. All this, coupled with the strange feeling of anxiety she always got when she had been away from work for a while, left her feeling like a nervous wreck. She always felt like she was going to go to her desk to find it cleaned out or to see some stranger sitting in her place when she returned from a vacation. Like she had done something wrong by taking an extended break.

The elevator dinged and several men in suits stepped out of it, one not trying very hard to disguise where his eyes were wandering as he leered openly at Melissa's chest. She shot him a look of disapproval, which he either didn't notice or ignored, but she didn't say anything, instead meekly stepping onto the elevator and smashing the button to the sixth floor. As the elevator slowly rose to her office she took several deep breaths to steady herself.

_You can do this, Mel._ She heard Sean's voice encouraging her in her mind. _You have no reason to be ashamed or afraid. If they can't handle how you look, they're the ones at fault._

It was something he had said to her repeatedly over the last few days when she had expressed worry about balancing her condition and her job. Sean seemed to be trying to play it off as if there was nothing particularly odd about her breasts growing so rapidly and so much, but she knew he thought it was just as insane as everyone else did; whether he admitted it or not.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing the all-too-familiar office where Melissa had spent most of the last two years of her life. She had started as a phone agent, selling the company's various services, but one of the executives of the growing company took notice of her work ethic and offered to make her his assistant. Her boss, Vincent, always seemed somewhat out of place to Melissa. In this office of palpable 'Type-A' energy, he was more laid back and took in all the facts before jumping to conclusions or getting too excited about a new prospect. He added some much needed cool-headed logic to the business' interests. She hoped that he would apply the same calm and collected approach to what she was about to reveal to him.

Melissa had emailed Vincent the other day to tell him she would need to talk to him in private for a few minutes when she arrived back at work. He had replied in the affirmative and wished her well until then. As she strode through the office she felt eyes turning to look at her. Some, she only just noticed in her peripheral vision, seemed not to recognize her at all. Others recognized her, but performed comedic double-takes when they realized how huge her breasts were. Melissa walked straight on, towards Vincent's office, and tried to stop herself from blushing or looking worried.

She reached the door to her boss' office and knocked while letting out a small sigh of relief. She had managed that without too much of a scene. If she could just explain to Vincent what was going on, he would surely put out a memo informing everyone in the office that Melissa was going through something highly private and medical in nature.

"Come in!" Vincent's muffled voice came from beyond the door.

Melissa entered to find Vincent sitting behind his desk with a phone to his ear and his eyes firmly planted on his computer screen. He raised one hand to request she wait for a moment without looking up and continued talking.

"We can discuss this a little more in detail when the accountants work up the exact figures. The best I can do right now is promise you we're going to do everything we can to help, but I don't know how to do that just yet."

He paused as someone clearly spoke to him through the phone and he looked up at Melissa for the first time with a smile. His eyes popped slightly as he got a direct look at his assistant and he tried valiantly not to look shocked or amazed with little success.

"Uh-huh," he continued. "We'll, uh, we'll work that out tomorrow, I promise you. Look, I have someone in my office that can't really wait just now, can I call you back in about ten minutes? Thanks."

He hung up the phone with a sigh and hung his head just above the surface of his desk.

"So," he began. "I suppose your new, um, acquisitions there have something to do with what we're talking about, huh?"

He seemed as if he was deliberately avoiding looking at her as he raised his head and walked over the window that looked out over the rest floor of cubicles to close the blinds.

"Yes," Melissa said. "You see, Sean and I are expecting as of about three weeks ago."

"Oh, congratulations! I didn't realize you were trying."

"We have been, for a few years without much success. The cruelest joke about that whole situation is what's happening now that we finally managed it."

She gestured vaguely at her boobs.

"Right, I didn't really want to ask, but–"

Vincent left it hanging there and Melissa picked up the slack.

"I seem to have a rare condition known as gestational breast hypertrophy. It basically means that my pregnancy has activated some gene or gland or something, they don't really understand how it happens, that makes my breasts grow."

She said it possibly a little too fast, wanting to be done with it, but Vincent seemed to be following as best he could.

"As you can see, I've already done quite a bit of growing in the two weeks since it started. We have no idea how big they'll get."

"Jesus," Vincent sighed. "I'm sorry to hear about that. What do you need from me?"

"To not make a big deal out of it. I was hoping maybe you’d put out a memo or something to let people know what's going on. Just so I don't have to tell everyone in the office one by one when they inevitably get nosy. I also don't want any rumors going around so if you could help with that I would really appreciate it."

Vincent stared blankly at her, determinedly keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"It's okay if you want to look." She told him. "I know they're pretty much one of a kind at this point."

Vincent looked as if he really, truly wanted to take her up on that, but he steadfastly kept his gaze pointed at her face.

"I'm not going to get mad." Melissa said, starting to smile a little.

"Stop tempting me, Melissa. I'm trying to be noble here."

Melissa laughed softly and felt weeks of anxiety begin to melt away. Her problems weren't over, but she felt much better about most of them. Vincent sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face in a show of theatrical exhaustion.

“I’ll type up an email and send it out to everyone. No promises, but maybe people will just shut up and do the decent thing.”

“Thanks, Vince.” She said. “You’re the best.”

“Remember that when it comes time to name the baby, I guess.” He said, smirking sarcastically. “Congratulations again, try not to stress yourself out too much, might be bad for the baby, you know?”

Melissa smiled. With the help of her husband and her boss, two truly decent men, she was confident that she could weather this storm.

*** * ***

_Boooooooooooooooored._

The word echoed through Sean’s mind as he sat in exactly the kind of pointless meeting that he had no reason to be a part of, just as he had expected. He truly couldn’t understand why his colleagues thought this was a productive use of anyone’s time, let alone the guy who just wrote jingles and worked the afternoon shift in the studio.

“–think about that, Sean?”

Hearing his name, Sean perked up and stopped leaning his chair back on its back legs like a petulant high schooler in detention. His manager, Fred, was looking at him expectantly.

“Sorry?” He said, somewhat sheepishly.

“I was asking what you thought about the change to the schedule.”

“Um,” he said, stalling for time and pretending to think it over. “I guess I’m fine with that.”

_The hell did I just agree to? He asked himself._

“Well, great then!” Fred said as he clapped his hands together. “With that, let’s get to work people! Sean, stick around for a second, you’ve been out for a while, I want to get you up to speed.”

Sean winced as he hung his head. Fred wasn’t stupid, he knew Sean had zoned out and had no idea what he had been agreeing to. As his coworkers left the room Sean made his way up to Fred, smiling disarmingly and rubbing his neck.

“So, Sean,” Fred said with a sardonic smirk. “Big of you to agree to take over the early morning slot for Jane when she retires next month.”

Sean’s mouth fell open as he realized what he had just done to himself.

“Oh, Fred, I mean,” his words fell all over themselves as he tried to think of what to say to get himself out of this situation. “I don’t think I quite realized what I was getting into there.”

“You don’t say?” Fred crossed his arms and looked straight into Sean’s eyes. “I know you have some...attention issues, but I really need you to try to listen up when I’m addressing the crew. One guy gets away with not paying attention and pretty soon everyone is ignoring me.”

“I know, it’s just–”

“Just what, Sean?” He said it slowly and firmly, enunciating clearly, like a true authority figure.

“Well, I don’t quite know how to tell you this without sounding like a liar, but my wife is pregnant.”

“That’s not entirely unheard of, bro.”

“No, not that part, but the part where her boobs grow until she can hardly stand up is a little more novel, no?”

“Say what now?”

Fred went from sitting on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed to standing up and at full attention.

“Melissa has some weird condition that was apparently dormant until she got pregnant. Now that she’s got a bun in the oven, her boobs have been kicked into overdrive and are going to grow and potentially keep on growing right up until the day she has the baby. Can you understand why I’m a little preoccupied with my own thoughts just now?”

Sean realized only then how badly he'd been wanting to tell someone else about Melissa's condition. Now that the floodgates were opened, he finally had someone else to talk to about all of it.

“You’re full of it.”

“See? I told you.” Sean said as he pointed at Fred accusingly. “I knew you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You have any, um, proof?”

“Are you asking to see my wife’s tits, Fred?”

“Uh, maybe?”

Sean knew that Fred wasn’t really a particularly sleazy sort of guy, but he also knew he was a consummate breast-man and ,due to this knowledge, he couldn’t resist teasing him a little. Fred was always giving him a hard time and Sean so rarely had the opportunity to give Fred as good as he got.

“I’m not showing the dozens of pictures I have of my wife from the other night, sorry, but I will tell you the cups are big enough to fit my whole head with room to spare. I mean, I could turn it into a hammock for my dog.”

“You’re serious?”

“As a heart attack, buddy.”

“Goddamn.” Fred said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

“It’s really not all that great,” Sean sighed. “She’s constantly stressed out and worried about them. The huge jugs are fun and all, but I can tell they’re hugely inconvenient for her.”

“Sean,” Fred said, shaking his head. “That’s part of what makes the whole thing so hot.”

“That’s my wife you’re referring to, Fred.”

“I know, but it’s the damn truth.”

“You’re not wrong.”

Sean rubbed his eyes, he hadn’t slept very much lately. Melissa was tossing and turning in her sleep a lot more lately, possibly because she was experiencing some discomfort. Her boobs seemed to do most of their growing while she slept. Fred had returned to his previous position on the edge of the desk, waiting for Sean to say something else it seemed.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that if I ‘m a little out of it–and I'll try not to be–but if I am, I’m probably distracted by a few important life events coming my way.”

“Nothing wrong with being a little distracted when you’ve got a kid on the way, but try to pay attention in the meetings, alright? I can’t hold the boss off forever.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sean shook Fred’s hand and went to his office where he found a huge stack of requests for jingles and advertisements piled halfway to the ceiling.

“God, isn’t it just so good to be back?” He said to the otherwise empty room as he excavated the top of his desk from the pile of paperwork.

*** * ***

  
Melissa had only been back at work for three hours. She had stayed in Vincent’s office for the first half-hour or so under the pretext of having him get her up to speed after her time away, which actually meant that she laid low with him until he finished the memo and sent it out. Melissa hated asking favors of people more than anything in the world, but it seemed to her that this was a fair enough use of one of many that Vincent claimed to owe her. Still, even after all of that, she had people–mostly other women–lining up not-so-inconspicuously to feign interest in her pregnancy so that they could pretend to be less obvious about asking the inevitable questions about her boobs. If this was what it was like after an official memo had been sent out she couldn’t imagine what it would have been like if there hadn’t been one at all.

“No, Cheryl,” Melissa told the nosiest gossip in the whole office, a woman she rarely disguised her contempt for on her good days. “I don’t have a clue how big they’re going to get. Can we just get back to work, please?”

“But,” Cheryl leaned in close to Melissa and whispered into her ear. “What size do you wear now?”

“If you really must know, P-cups, but please, by all means, tell everyone in the office my bra-size. I’ll know exactly who to send to Vincent when he’s looking for the ones who ignored his memo.”

“No need to be rude.” Cheryl pretended to be incensed and offended, but Melissa knew that it was all just a part of the stupid game she and the other office bigmouths loved to play so much. “My lips are sealed, I swear.”

Melissa knew not to take her for her word and assumed everyone in the office would know her measurements within the hour. She wasn’t normally so aggressive, but she wasn’t in the best of moods. The end of two full weeks of blissful vacation, the joyous revelation of a baby on the way, the less joyous revelation of the arrival of her own personal pair of udders, and the morning sickness were not doing her temper any favors. She wondered if she would grow large enough to be considered legally disabled and shuddered at the thought of how huge she would have to be to reach that point.

“Where’s the lucky lady?!” 

A loud and grating voice rang out over the lines of cubicles, reaching Melissa as she sat at her semi-circular desk just outside of Vincent’s office. She started at the sound and began to feel an uneasy dread wash over her. It was Gordon’s voice, she knew that. He was supposed to be out of the office today for a meeting with some important clients. She just wasn’t ready to deal with him. The office gossip club was one thing, but Gordon was a next-level scumbag. He seemed to be under the impression that the world still functioned as it had in the fifties, which she couldn’t quite understand as they were about thirty years before his time. How he had avoided an HR scandal, Melissa had no idea. She had complained once or twice early on, but the reports always had a habit of disappearing before anything was done about it. It was good to be the king, she supposed.

“You read the memo Vincent sent out, yet? Melissa’s got a baby on the way and a new set of titties. Who would have thought it, eh, Jed?”

As usual, Gordon had no idea how loud he was being as he crudely shouted to everyone around him. He was coming closer, Melissa could practically smell the miasma of lingering cigar smoke that always clung to him as she tried to find something to make her look busy. It wouldn’t do any good, and she knew it, but she had to try.

“There she is!” Gordon stepped from around the corner of a cubicle, his bulk apparent in his suit that was large enough that it looked to Melissa like an old tent that had been repurposed. “How’s our office beauty queen doing this morning?”

His beady eyes plainly focusing on her chest, he let out a loud guffawing laugh that made Melissa want to cover her ears and run into Vincent’s office for safety.

“Holy shit! Vincent wasn’t lying, look at you!”

“Good morning, Gordon. How were the holidays?”

“My wife burnt the goddamn turkey…again. I don’t know why she doesn’t just let the housekeeper do it, she does everything else.” Gordon wiped his brow with a handkerchief from his breast pocket and firmly returned his gaze to Melissa’s breasts. “Jesus! Look at you, though! Santa really came through for Seanny-boy this year, eh? Must have been a good boy. Probably pretty naughty lately though, am I right?”

He let out another peal of deafening laughter.

“Gordon, I would really prefer it–”

“Yeah, yeah, female empowerment and such. I got it.” Gordon waved his hands dismissively and rambled on. “It’s not worth having your own company anymore, you can’t even compliment the ladies in today’s climate.”

Melissa saw several heads peeking over the tops of cubicle while Gordon had his back to them, clearly trying to get a look at Melissa’s embarrassment. She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks and wished that Gordon would just get distracted and walk away, unfortunately, Gordon wasn’t the type to forget a pair of breasts like hers anytime soon. Sure enough, he turned back to her and smiled.

“You need anything from me, darling, you just say the word.”

Just then, Vincent’s door opened and he stepped out. Vincent was a good deal taller than Gordon, who was a big man, but more due to his considerable weight than anything else. He walked over to his CEO and flashed a smile. He was the only one in the company who had the courage to stand up to Gordon and tell him when he was going too far.

“Tormenting my assistant again, Gordon?” He said with a hint of an edge in his voice. “Hope we aren’t causing HR problems again. You know if we do actually go public that goes or you do. The shareholder won’t like scandal.”

“Oh, calm down, Vince.” Gordon said, standing up a little straighter as if he felt threatened by Vincent. “I was just cracking a few jokes, no harm done, right Melissa?”

“No,” she said. “Nothing lasting.”

Vincent led Gordon towards the other end of the office, towards his own office, talking to him about the events of the last few days and how life would change for them and their employees once they managed to go public. Melissa breathed a sigh of relief as she realized she had crossed one of the biggest emotional hurdles she had been dreading since her ordeal had begun. Then she noticed her bra felt tighter.

“Oh, God- _dammit_.”

*** * ***

  
About twenty minutes past five o'clock, Sean drove up to Melissa’s building where he found her standing just inside the front doors in the warmth of the lobby, chatting with a middle-aged woman who looked as if she worked security judging by her uniform. Sean watched as Melissa bade farewell to the woman and walked out to the car, her huge boobs bouncing uncontrollably as she tried to jog to the car to get out of the cold winds that blew all around her.

“Evening, sweetness!” 

Sean greeted her as she flopped into the car, her bosom wobbling for several seconds after she had settled in and stopped moving.

“So, how did it go?” He asked.

“About as well as I could have possibly expected.” Melissa said. “Vincent sent out a memo and about a third of the office came around to ogle me and play twenty questions, anyway. Gordon was…”

“Let me take a wild guess,” Sean cut in with a venomous tone. “A crude, unbelievable asshole?”

Melissa nodded, and he let out a sigh of repressed rage before he pulled himself together and tried to look less annoyed.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He said. “I had somewhat similar issues. I had to explain to my boss why my head was in the clouds today.”

“Is that unusual for you at work?”

“I meant more so than usual.”

“Hmm, what did you tell him?”

“The truth. I told him that you were pregnant and that your boobs were sort of…you know.”

He looked at her and nodded his head towards her chest before turning back to watch the road.

“Oh, Sean, you didn’t tell him everything, did you?”

Sean guiltily looked out the window opposite his wife and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Melissa asked, somewhat irritated.

“What’s the point of having a hot wife if you can’t brag to other guys from time to time?” He asked. “It was just Fred, he’s no harm to anybody.”

“Honey, dearest, love of my life,” she said exasperatedly. “Out of all the people I’ve ever known with big mouths, Fred probably has the biggest. Do you remember a couple of years ago when someone told him about Wendy’s affair? Everyone in town knew about it within a week.”

“You don’t know that that was all Fred’s fault.” Sean said weakly.

She looked at him, crossed her arms on top of her breasts, slumped back into her seat, and gave him a skeptical half-frown with one eyebrow raised.

“Sean.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sean gesticulated irritably with one hand. “I guess I kind of fucked up a little bit there.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” She said, smirking at him. “Somehow.”

“Is that a challenge, my dear?”

Sean felt himself getting hard at the very thought of getting Melissa home and tearing her new clothes off before trying to tackle that beast of a bra. The thing had at least a dozen hooks at the back and he was making mental wagers with himself about how quickly he could get them all undone. Melissa, seemingly sensing his thoughts, looked down at her chest, which almost entirely occupied her lap, and sighed.

“These things are trouble. I can’t say anything remotely sexual without your animal brain shutting down the speech centers.”

“Oh, I disagree,” Sean said. “I only get quiet because I’m trying to think of novel ways to make use of your ever-changing anatomy.”

“Well, get my new anatomy home in one piece and we’ll see what we can think up.”

“Aye, aye. Hey remember this morning? You didn’t let me finish showing off my French.”

Sean cleared his throat in preparation.

“Don’t you dare start that shit again!” Melissa shouted playfully, unable to keep from chuckling at his absurdities.

_“Ma chéri_ –”

*** * ***

  
Sean rubbed his shoulder where Melissa had punched it after he had taken his romantic Frenchman joke a little too far. He pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, looking at his wife.

“Well,” he said. “It wasn’t the easiest day we’ve had in a while, but we made it home.”

“Hmm.” Melissa responded vaguely, mumbling something that Sean couldn’t hear afterward.

“What was that?” He asked.

“I said I grew again today. Practically right before my eyes.”

“Oh…you’re sure?”

“Yeah, this bra was just a little loose, but it’s pretty much at full capacity by now. It’s getting faster somehow. I would have thought it couldn’t be any faster, but it just proves me wrong over and over again.”

“Shit, why didn’t you say something earlier?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. You were having fun…”

“I want to know if you’re concerned, baby, you know that.”

“I just don’t want to worry you.”

“I’m only worried when you keep things from me…and when you catch me looking at other women.”

“When were you looking at other women?”

Melissa’s jealousy slipped in a moment of weakness and she took a joke too seriously. Sean pounced.

“Exactly, you’ve never caught me yet. I’m free to ogle breasts and buttocks the world over, but you’ll never know when or where!”

He put on a maniacal cartoon villain cackle and opened his door to exit the car.

“C’mon, let’s get inside. Linny’s probably about to pop. She’s too used to us being home all day lately.”

Melissa opened her door and stood up with only a small amount of difficulty. Her chest was unwieldy, but she could still manage to get out of the car, thank God. She made her way into the house and entered just in time for Linny to come bounding up to her excitedly, her tail wagging and a manic look in her eyes.

"Look out!" Sean shouted as he followed close behind with Linny's leash. "Gotta get this dog outside before she blows!"

Melissa stood aside for them and Sean rushed outside, shutting the door behind him against the chilly. She went over to the couch and turned on the TV, ready to relax and take her mind off of all the things weighing so heavily on her psyche. She turned on something silly and mindless and allowed herself to simply enjoy the show for a while.

When Sean came back with the dog, he found her passed out cold on the couch. She was curled up with her knees squashing her now-massive breasts up to her chin. Sean grabbed a blanket they kept handy by the couch and draped it carefully over without disturbing her sleep. He would let her rest for a while, her body was likely using every scrap of energy to make a baby, not to mention more breast tissue. He hoped the latter slowed down, for Melissa's sake, but he knew that she did most of her growing when she was sleeping. He sat down nearby and stroked Linny's head idly as he watched his wife sleep.


End file.
